


Illusion

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, F/M, Monster fuckery, Monsters, Old Age, Old Man Fuckery, Scratching, monster fucking, oh boy where do i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: A maid tasked with taking care of the old, infirm Solus zos Galvus finds the Emperor is not what he seems... and that she likes it.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my entry for Prompt #7 - Nonagenarian of #FFxivWrite2020 but I'm actually rather fond of it so I'm reposting it here with a proper title.

The near-nonagenarian Emperor Solus had been bedridden for the past few months, and was now at a point where he required a nursemaid assigned only to him to care for him in his age. 

Her first morning had her shaking as she adjusted her uniform, tucking in her blouse before buttoning the side of her skirt. To care for the Emperor himself, personally and privately, was an intimidating task indeed. 

Her apron tied, hair tied back, shoes on, she went on her way to work.

* * *

"Your Radiance," the head chambermaid said, escorting the young woman in, "This shall be your servant in your infirmity. Anything you require or desire shall now be her responsibility."

Solus' eyes weakly opened, and he nodded, still breathing as if he were asleep.

"Very good. Onto your work, Miss."

And then the door was shut, and the maid was left alone with him, with  _ Emperor Solus.  _

"Your Radiance," she said, bowing. He weakly regarded her with a raise of his gnarled, ringed finger.

"Come closer," he whispered.

"Of course, Your Radiance," the maid obeyed, admittedly nervous.

"I am going to let you in on a little secret, Miss," he said, with a tone that puzzled her.

"I… I do not understand-- ah, Your Radiance, no! Sit back... down…"

He had risen from his place, suddenly striding across the room with cane in hand.

"Y-Your Radiance?!" she breathed, "I do not understand…" 

"Nor do I expect you to," he said, rather curtly, his voice suddenly much stronger than before, "But as you can see, I do not require a maid to look after me as one does a child."

She blinked.

"Then… why…"

"I have my own reasons for this… illusion," he said, "And I require your presence here to maintain it. So I trust this will  _ remain _ our little secret?"

The maid's lip trembled at the look he gave her, a bushy brow raised, his hands resting firmly on his cane in an intimidating manner.

"I… of course, Your Radiance. As you wish."

* * *

While the significant lack of chores certainly made her job much easier, it left her with an unease she could not shake. Obviously this had to be a strategy of political nature, but the very fact that the doddering, frail old man could disappear and reappear seamlessly and so convincingly, at the drop of a hat… something about it did not sit well with her. If he could falsify that so well, what else could he possibly be hiding?

But there was also something she admired about the man she now spent her afternoons with, even though they spent them in relative silence, she reading while he either napped or paced about or read his own book. 

"Miss," he had suddenly said one day, breaking the thick silence, "Could I trouble you for a glass of water? My throat is dry."

"Certainly, Your Radiance," she said, rising at once to fulfill his request.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her and drinking. He grimaced a bit.

"Mmph. If only I were allowed to have wine," he mused out loud.

" _ Allowed? _ You are the Emperor," she laughed, “Surely you could have anything you desire.”

He frowned sourly.

“I mean I am supposed to be too sick to stomach it,” he explained.

Ah, yes. The “illusion”.

He felt her grow quiet, and he felt it keenly.

“Please do not feel so uneasy. I assure you my reasons for this act are quite noble,” he reassured.

She glanced downward.

“It is not my place to question you, Your Radiance,” she replied, “I offer no judgements.”

He sat up, placing the glass on the table.

“You must think me some kind of villain,” he mused, stroking his beard, “I would not blame you; you would not be entirely incorrect.”

Her brow furrowed.

“How can you be noble, and yet a villain?” 

He gave a quiet laugh, his face wrinkling in a way that made her blush, to her surprise. She had seen the portraits; she knew he had been a dashing, handsome man in his youth. But she did not expect it to show so well through his wizened age.

“Nobility depends purely by point of view, I have learned,” he said, “Frankly, you may view me any way you wish. It matters not. It would not change my goals.”

She looked into his eyes - oh my, they really were the same golden eyes in those portraits, weren’t they? - with a hot glare she could not entirely control.

“And what ‘goals’ do you speak of, Your Radiance?”

He gave a wide, wide grin.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” he said, with a sinister bark of a laugh.

She swallowed; she did not understand what was happening, but the moment was most certainly a turning point within her.

* * *

“Lord Varis has asked for this,” the maid had said, when caught with a bottle of wine and a goblet.

The head chambermaiden rolled her eyes.

“Tch. The man likes wine far too much. But of course, you did not hear that from me. Carry on, then, and be sure not to forsake your duties to His Radiance,” she said. 

“Yes ma’am,” she said, turning away with a sly look.

* * *

“I brought you something,” she had said, once the door was latched.

“Mm?” the Emperor asked, rising from his nap. He smiled when he saw the bottle.

“Ahh, you sneaky little thing,” he said, “I hope this does not get you into any trouble.”

“Oh, no, I simply said it was for Lord Varis,” she said.

He huffed a laugh.

“A very believable deception,” he said, “The boy is rather overfond of his wine.” 

“That’s what the chambermaiden said - ah! But I have betrayed her confidence,” she said, a hand over her mouth.

He gave a wry smile.

“I will not tell your secret if you do not tell mine.”

“Hah,” she laughed, pouring into the goblet and handing it to him.

“Ah, but where is  _ your _ glass?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes grew wide.

“Why… I did not think--”

“Nonsense, get yourself a water glass, it shall have to do,” he said.

“Y-Your Radiance, I could not possibly drink whilst working,” she resisted.

“Bah, you are going to be here a full hour anyways,” he said, “You need not drink yourself into a stupor. Go on, have a bit with me.”

“I… thank you, Your Radiance,” she said.

It was the best wine she had ever tasted, and the best company she had ever had it with.

* * *

From that moment on, the Emperor would not leave her thoughts. Every morning, every afternoon, evening and night - every moment she was not near him, her mind buzzed and burned at the edges with longing to see him again. At first she ignored this feeling, stuffed it in the drawers in the back of her mind, but soon it could not be denied - she was inexplicably  _ attracted _ to him. No, not completely inexplicably - it was his laugh, it was his smile, it was those eyes, those eyes of molten gold still surrounded by thick lashes, despite his age. 

But deny it all she could, the back of her mind burst with raw feeling and desire for him. Desire that only heightened when she was given the task of tending to the grand hallway filled with portraits, portraits of everyone in the royal family, and so many of  _ him _ .

She came upon a large portrait of him, in his coronation regalia. Young, probably only about thirty - and so, so handsome. She began to meticulously dust it, using the ladder as one was always supposed to. Slowly she worked her way up, finding herself eye level with his face, and she stopped. Carefully looking all about, she dusted the painted lips and curiously placed her own upon it - not for too long, lest she ruin it - and then tore herself away. What was she doing?

_ I want to feel his lips against mine, against my skin, my body, everywhere _ \- 

She shook her head, swallowing back her sudden and fervent desire.

But the thoughts would not leave her, even after she was done, and she had found it an impossible urge to ignore. Ducking inside a maintenance closet, she fumbled with her skirt buttons and thermal stockings and worked at herself furiously while imagining dozens of things at once, all centered around His Radiance.  _ Her Radiance…  _

She had managed to finish quickly, quietly, seemingly undetected - though she could not deny the feeling of a presence of some sort. She shook her head again. Surely all her imagination.

* * *

Things were soon getting out of hand. She could barely control her thoughts anymore, and it seemed as if every time she attempted to quell her desire, whether tucked away somewhere secret or covertly in her bed at night, the desire grew. It was as if a force was goading her on, making her desires grow. Soon it was an undeniable, irrefutable fact: she had fallen absolutely mad for him, for Solus zos Galvus. But what a filthy thing she thought it should be, not only because of her status, but her age. Certainly, a woman well into her thirties, she was not a child, but such a thing was unheard of… surely it was wrong… but ah, she could not bring herself to shame. Not when he was so warm and inviting, not when her dreams filled her with such an unearthly delight.

* * *

Her visits with him only drove her even further to madness, and she grew bolder with her “favors” - sneaking him wine, sweets, things the “illusion” would not allow him to openly indulge in. 

“You spoil me, my dear,” he had said once, when she had brought him a small bundle of meringue biscuits. 

“Nonsense, I snatched them off a massive pile; they will not be missed,” she insisted, placing one between her finger and her thumb, “Hah. Shall I feed them to the frail old man?” 

The back of her mind railed against her words. Too bold, too bold!

But to her relief and utter delight, he grinned and laughed, smoothing down his beard.

“You shall,” he said, with a very playful tone, one she had not yet heard from him.

They shared a molten gaze, and her heart hammered in her chest as she positioned herself next to him.

“Alright then,” she whispered, her voice faltering.

He took it with his lips in a way that made her imagine the same filthy things she dreamed about in her private moments, his smile absolutely devilish as she wiped a crumb from his lip.

She trembled all throughout, but she would continue to give him as many as he wanted, until there were no more.

“Well,” she said, barely able to speak, “Is His Radiance sated?”

He grinned, wide, his eyes boring into hers.

“Ohh, not remotely,” he said, his hand sliding over hers, which made her heart jump, “I require more, my dear. Perhaps you have something else I would like?”

She felt dizzy with lust, her chest visibly heaving. Her body wanted to throw itself on top of him, but she stayed put.

“What did His Radiance have in mind?”

He adjusted his legs from beneath the blanket, and she wondered why… until he suddenly threw the blanket off, sitting up.

“I shall tell you,” he said, voice gravely and deep, “You need only come closer.”

The invitation was finally given, and she took it  _ eagerly. _

“As you wish, Your Radiance,” she said, kicking off her shoes and climbing over him. 

In an instant, he had grabbed her, placing them third eye-to-third eye. She let out a moan, which embarrassed her, but  _ delighted  _ him.

"Dirty old man," she spat, but she did not stop his hand wandering up her frame, resting just under her bosom.

"Naughty little maid," he purred back, his other hand fiddling with her skirt buttons. His hands were deceptively skilled; he had them undone in moments. The fabric fell forward, and her hip was exposed. His eyes darted up to hers, a brow raised.

"You are not wearing your stockings," he said, "Did you  _ plan _ to seduce me today, filthy thing?"

The little nickname was mean and toying, but tinged with something so hot and fiery that she could not complain.

"I-I have not worn then in quite some time," she confessed, "I was… wearing through them."

It was true. The days lately where she could not help it, sometimes rubbing herself by covertly unbuttoning her skirt right in the hallway, too afraid to disrobe completely lest she be found. Finding no purchase when the taut fabric shielded her soaking arousal, and tearing at it to gain access as hard and as soon as she could. The instances were becoming more and more frequent, and she had therefore decided they simply were not worth wearing anymore, despite the insistent, unforgiving cold of her homeland. It was alright. She never wanted for warmth when she thought of him. And she always thought of him.

"Poor thing," he said, knowing her predicament alarmingly well, "You could have asked for help."

His finger grazed over her hip bone, curling into the flimsy tie at the side of her smallclothes.

"And this?" he observed. 

Her face went red with shame.

"To… grant me quicker access," she admitted.

Solus gave a deep, quiet chuckle that shook the whole bed. 

"If I did not know any better, I would say you enjoy putting on a show for me when you sneak away after our time together."

Her eyes widened.  _ He knew. _ But how? 

"Oh yes, I have seen it," he said, noting her expression, "Worry not. It has all been splendid. Every single performance. And besides--"

His grin spread across his face, an unexpectedly youthful spark to it.

"--I  _ like _ to watch."

He suddenly pulled her even closer, his lips to her ear, as he slowly slid her skirt down. 

"Every tremble, every sigh, every bruising brush of your teeth against your lip as you trap my name back inside your throat," he growled, "I love it all."

The buttons of her blouse were now being opened, until he had slid it down and cast it off, his nails raking down her exposed back. The rest of her clothes were ripped off her, and there she lay atop him, completely exposed.

He gave a growl that felt more akin to an animal's than a man's. She felt teeth at her shoulder, and she could have sworn his nails had suddenly become much more claw-like… and then he pulled away to tilt up her chin. Her suspicions were confirmed as a gilded claw rested upon her lower lip, his eyes glowing as they bored into hers.

If there was any doubt before, there was not any longer. This man was not of this world, something else entirely. And it thrilled her.

"Well? Do you require permission?" 

She shuddered - his voice took on a new cadence, a deeper, reverberating drawl that seemed to fill her to her very soul.

"No," she whispered, her hands trailing down his silken beard, "But, I would first--"

She bent down to kiss him, taken aback by his immediate fervor, his hand suddenly gripping into her, but carefully, so as not to harm her.

His tongue delved into her mouth skillfully, the outline of a soundless, hungry snarl pressing into her lips.

"Oh, now my dear,  _ now _ ," he growled, his arousal digging into her own. 

She practically tore at his sleeping pants and had him exposed in moments, and she paused as she looked at the impressive member. She had once idly thought the other Galvus men must have surely been endowed to match their massive size, but she never imagined the same for the eldest Galvus. 

"Afraid you cannot take it?" he said, toying with her. She smirked. Nonsense. She had been preparing herself for him for months now - in her dreams, and any time she was alone, in all her quiet, breathless moments to herself.

"Your Radiance, you insult me," she said, lowering herself onto him at once, an act so smooth and seamless that even he found himself gasping in surprise.

His girth nearly overwhelmed her as their hips met.

"Your-- _ Radiance _ ," she said, the last word coming out as a hiss, "Ohh, Your Radiance…" 

Another amused, low chuckle.

"Is it to your liking?" he teased.

She could barely speak over the way it stretched her, filled her to the brim. 

"Oh yes, you fill me so well,  _ too well," _ she moaned, almost falling on top of him. He clawed at her soft arse, gently bucking upwards.

"Go on, my dear," he said, "Take your pleasure. Do the things you have kept to yourself, under such tight lock and key. Say the words you choke on when you cum for me, night after night."

He knew. He absolutely knew. He was watching her, and she did not know how, but it  _ delighted _ her to know she was never truly alone in those moments.

"Oh, Your Radiance--"

"My name. Say my  _ name _ ."

"I-I couldn't possibly," she said, beginning to ride him in earnest.

"Do it," he growled, his claws digging into her plump flesh.

"Ah!" she cried, her back arching, "Solus, heavens, please!" 

He angled himself to penetrate her deeper, in a way he should not have been able to do at all at his age. Not even anyone 20 years his junior should have been able to do these things, at least not as easily as he did.

She thrust against him at feverish pace, so fueled by lust there was no way she could have stopped.

“My, _ my, _ ” he said, his voice with an undeniable edge of arousal, but still so  _ strange,  _ “Such raw passion. Poor, pent-up thing. Your fingers were never enough for you, were they?”

She whined against him, legs shaking as she already came dangerously close to her peak.

“No,” she hissed, “Needed you, needed your… mmm…”

She trailed off, ashamed. His claws dug into her flesh once more, and she cried out.

“Don’t you hide anything from me, my dear,” he said, his voice growing darker, more unearthly, “Give me your all.”

“--nng, your  _ cock _ , I needed your cock, needed to feel you inside me!” she gasped, “Solus, fuck, I need you inside me!”

He laughed, warped and dark and frightening, but oh, how it thrilled her.

“I _ am _ inside you, my dear,” he said, “Now make good use of it.”

“Solus, Solus,” she moaned, his name hot and electric on her tongue.

“Good girl,” he purred, knotting clawed fingers into her hair, “Keep going.”

The praise sent her over the edge, and she spasmed as she came around him, burying her screams into his body.

The room began to fade away, slowly being replaced by thick, primordial darkness. It only added to the thrill for her.

He laughed again, this time now meeting her thrusts, grunting when their hips met.

“Such a delightful thing you are,” he snarled, “Oh, how wonderful you feel around me.”

Anchoring his hands within her hair and upon her backside, he thrust up hard into her, turning her head to face him. 

“Look at me, my dear,” he said, bidding her to focus her eyes. She struggled to do so, the onslaught of sensation rendering her nearly mindless.

“I said  _ look at me _ ,” he begged, and it made her whine. 

Her eyes met his, and she gasped - were there four? Heavens, there were - four golden, burning eyes brimming with lust. 

“What are you,” she breathed, unable to keep the question to herself.

He smiled a wide, now toothy grin.

“The truth beneath the illusion.”

Yes. It all made sense. This is how he knew of her desire. He was not a mortal man, but something else entirely. And she was no longer afraid of how that thrilled her.

“By His Grace, I shall not last,” he hissed, “You are simply too sweet for me, my dear.”

“Then cum,” she said.

“After you have had so little? How terribly rude that would be,” he cooed, “No, nonsense. You shall have more.”

She shivered as something foreign grazed her body - cool and soft but most decidedly solid - and curled up around her, then multiplied in three, she felt, and began to caress her breasts and her clit. 

“S-sweet heavens,” she moaned, and he laughed to himself as he continued to pleasure her.

She writhed and moaned and screamed from orgasm after orgasm, until at last Solus could last no longer.

“Say my name,” he begged again, teeth gritted and bared.

“Solus,” she weakly moaned, throat ravaged by her cries, “Oh, Solus, cum inside me. Please.”

He did not need to be asked twice. A loud, monstrous cry erupted from him, and he bit down on her shoulder as he filled her with his essence. It aroused her so much that she joined him in pleasure, her cry weak and breathless.

And then, silence, and she closed her eyes as she collapsed against him.

The room very slowly reappeared, and when she opened her eyes, he remained the same man he had been before, his hand now gently stroking her hair. When she had just barely raised her head to look upon him, he tilted her chin upwards, claiming her lips for his once again.

They kissed softly, the room now silent.

“I have… to go back,” she whispered, “My time with you is nearly up.”

He laughed quietly against her lips.

“Without a bath, at least? Nonsense.”

_ Oh dear. _


End file.
